1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure of the present invention relates to the field of display technology, and particularly to an image signal processing method, an image signal processing system, and a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image signal processing system for adjusting a luminance of a picture according to an ambient illuminance may be shown as in FIG. 1. A display signal may comprise a TV program signal from a tuner, and various video signals inputted from an input of a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) or an analog signal terminal. These signals can be inputted into a converter through a Moving Pictures Experts Group/Motion Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) decoder or a Y-C separator, and formats of the video signals are made uniform by the converter. In order to broadcast them on a display panel under the best state, the uniformed video signals may be processed through a luminance signal processing circuit and a chrominance signal processing circuit in advance before outputted to the display panel. During this process, an ambient illuminance sensor acquires a parameter relevant to the ambient illuminance, and a CPU can adjust, based on a preset correspondence relationship, the video signals accordingly in the luminance signal processing circuit and the chrominance signal processing circuit, respectively. Finally, the video signals are coupled to the display panel through a Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) circuit.
When the ambient illuminance in a viewing environment decreases, the image signal processing system with such a function reduces stimulus to user's eyes by decreasing a luminance of the display panel. However, its disadvantage is that, with such an adjusting mechanism, light of a particular spectral color cannot be adjusted based on the viewing environment. If continuously watching a large-size display for a long time, there is also a problem of easily resulting in visual fatigue.